Curse or Gift? Love or War?
by SakuMulti
Summary: To sum it up, it's just an idea I got from reading Ookami no Garasukage by ChicFreakSistaFierce originally and adopted by Evee9109. I got Evee9109's permission to write this. OCCnes will happen. Possibly extreme OOcness. This actually turned out...


**Curse or Gift? Love or War?**

Summary: To sum it up, it's just an idea I got from reading Ookami no Garasukage by ChicFreakSistaFierce originally and adopted by Evee9109. I got Evee9109's permission to write this. OCCnes will happen. Possibly extreme OOcness. This actually turned out different from what I had originally planned, but I'll find a way for it to work with ideas I already have.

Sorry, Evee9109 and ChicFreakSistaFierce, if this doesn't turn out how you might've wanted.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

'It was an average day. Average school. Average park. Average giant black thing. Wait, giant black thing?' Were a girl's, Sakura Haruno's, thoughts as she looked into an old park she used to go to with her family. There was a giant black creature with a white mask with red lines on the mask and on the creature's body. "What a tasty smelling soul." The creature said menacingly as it starting to walk towards Sakura, causing the ground to shake with each and every step it took. "S-Soul?" Sakura asked as she took a step back. "Give it to me!" The creature yelled as it lunged at her and swatted her, making her fall into the park and hit her head. "Now, now, why don't you just go back from where you came?" A carefree voice said as he came into view in all his striped hat glory. (Yes, his striped hat is awesome! Who agrees?) "Not until I devour this soul!" The creature yelled as it grabbed Sakura, her short, pink hair swaying with the motion.

The man's face became serious as he saw the girl's condition. "Ururu, if you would be so kind?" The man asked, looking to a young girl with black hair in two pigtails. "Right." She said as she pulled out something that looked far too big for her and then shot at the creature, effectively hitting its mask and making it disappear. As Sakura started falling, the striped hat man caught her and then, with the girl Ururu, went back to their quaint little shop to help the poor Sakura.

Sakura just saw blurs until they reached the quaint little shop of the man who saved her. Soon after, she was set on a bed (The types that are on the ground and can be folded, if that's understandable.) and a wet cloth was put on her forehead. "Now, you'll be going to a different place soon and you may not be back for a few days or even weeks, I'll be sending you to that place so that you can heal and once you're done healing, I'll send a friend to get you, okay?" The striped hat man nodded as saying this, trying to make the girl feel better. "Ah, I better send you now." He said as he picked his cane up and lightly pushed it onto Sakura's forehead. There was a flash of light and Sakura's soul had been temporarily sent the new place called Soul Society.

Sakura had arrived in Soul Society and, upon waking, found that she was in traditional Japanese clothing and was lying under a cherry blossom tree while the petals fell around her. Her clothing consisted of a pink kimono that went down to her knees with purple cherry blossom petals blowing around the cloth and a purple obi. She slowly got up and, upon rubbing her head, felt something soft. When she started to mess with the soft things on her head, she pulled a bit and winced. She then headed to a lake that she had seen and upon looking into the water she gasped.

She saw that she had gotten two, like her hair, pink canine ears atop her head and she decided, pulling out two pieces of fabric out of nowhere, to cover her head and eyes, to avert any suspicious thoughts from herself (As in, people don't see the ears = good, people don't see eyes = people think you're blind, kind of thinking). The two pieces of fabric were the same colors as her kimono, purple with pink cherry blossom petals for the pattern. She started walking around and looking through the fabric she wrapped around her eyes (it was a slightly thin material but you still weren't able to see her eyes as she was actually able to see pretty well with it over eyes) until she saw a slightly bloodied figure leaning against a different cherry blossom tree. She quickly ran over to the figure and kneeled by it and discovered that it was a boy, slightly older than herself, being fourteen, Sakura assumed, by the look of the boy, that he was either fifteen or sixteen.

Sakura noted that he had his eyes squeezed shut in pain and that he had extremely pale skin and odd green marks trailing down from his eyes that looked like tears in a way. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she tried to lift the young man. "Who are you?" The young man asked as he opened one eye slightly. "We should wait until we get to somewhere where I can treat your wounds for names but, if you really want to know, I'm Sakura." Sakura said as she shifted the taller man more so that she could be somewhat comfortable while slightly dragging him. "I thought I saw a small cabin a little while ago, I'll take you there." Sakura said as she started to retrace her steps.

Sakura was correct, she had seen a cabin while she was walking and it seemed, that to their luck, it was abandoned. Sakura carried the young man and laid him on a bed, much like the one she had been on, and then she took off his, odd, shirt and ripped it. With the shreds, Sakura dabbed at the wounds and with the left over shreds, she wrapped the wounds as well as she could. "You should rest, you're very pale." Sakura said as she leaned the man onto the bed slowly. "No." The man said as he got up. "But you're not well." Sakura said as she continued to try and push him down slowly.

He looked at her and contemplated something. 'This girl is truly odd. She has her eyes covered, and yet, it's like she can see me perfectly.' "Girl, you said that your name was Sakura, am I correct?" He asked as he, once again, sat up. "Well, yes, I am Sakura. May I know who you are?" Sakura asked as she gave up on trying to make him stay down and ended up sitting by his side with her legs under her. "I am Ulquiorra." The young man, Ulquiorra, said. "Ul-qui-or-ra" Sakura said, sounded out each syllable. "Yes." Ulquiorra said as he looked away from Sakura and to the wrappings around his chest and arms. 'Why aren't I healing?' He thought as he looked back to Sakura."Hm? What is it?" Sakura asked as she saw that he was looking at her again. "How are you able to see me? Doesn't that cloth block your line of sight?" Ulquiorra asked as he grabbed both of the cloths on Sakura's head with his, inhuman, speed.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly when he saw Sakura's ears. Sakura quickly put her hands over her ears and turned away from Ulquiorra. "What are those?" Ulquiorra asked as he grabbed Sakura's wrists and pulled them away from her head. "I guess they're ears." Sakura said as Ulquiorra let go of her wrists. "What do you mean? It's physically impossible for you to not know that those things on your head are canine ears." Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes, looking like the oh-so-great person he is. (Note the sarcasm.) "Well, you try to explain to me how they got there then. One minute I'm walking home, the next minute a giant back thing is trying to devour my soul, and then a man saved me and then sent me here and here I am. And somewhere along the way, I got these ears." Sakura explained while acting out everything and then tugging on her ears at the end to emphasize her point.

What Ulquiorra did next caught Sakura off guard. He started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked as she stopped tugging on her ears. "You're so odd." Ulquiorra mumbled as he lied down on his side. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked but Ulquiorra had already fallen asleep. "I'm odd? Who's he to talk?" Sakura asked herself as she got up as she sighed and walked out the door. Once outside, Sakura took a deep breath and took out for another walk. She hadn't realized that she hadn't tied the pieces of fabric around her head.

While walking, Sakura had been seen by some, I guess you could call them, citizens and they were in a moment of shock before some of them went after her. "Hey!" One called after a while of running to catch up to Sakura. "Hm?" Sakura asked as she stopped and turned to look at the three citizens, or whatever you want to call them, that had been, unknowingly to her, following her. Before she knew what was happening, rocks were being thrown at her and she, by instinct, covered her head and started to run away from the men throwing rocks at her. She was, unknowingly, sending out waves of spiritual energy, silently calling for help.

Ulquiorra was lying on his bed when he felt a wave of spiritual energy. "That energy… It feels like Sakura's." Ulquiorra said to himself as he shot up and started running to where he felt the spiritual energy coming from. 'What could she have gotten herself into?' Ulquiorra thought, with a stoic expression, as he ran through the forest to find Sakura and, if necessary, save her. He had no idea how much she needed him.

'What did I do?' Sakura thought as she continued to run, feeling the jagged edges of the rocks hitting her legs, arms, and back. 'Ulquiorra, I may not be able to help you if things continue on like this.' Sakura thought as she started to feel blood trickle down her legs. As one large, jagged rock hit her, she finally called for help, "Help!"

Ulquiorra had been running through the woods, following the feeling of the spiritual energy, when he heard a feminine voice he had learned to recognize call for help. "Sakura!" He yelled, speeding up and running as fast as his legs would move; she had covered a surprisingly large distance. 'That idiot, what could she have gotten into in the time it took me to take a nap?' Ulquiorra thought as he pushed as low branch aside and out of his way while his normally stoic face could be seen switching between concern, for the pinkette he had recently met, and anger, for the people harming said pinkette.

Now, the villagers were just looking at Sakura, occasionally looking around to try and find out where the yell came from. "Who was that?" One villager asked the others; they hadn't noticed that Sakura had continued running. "W-Who are you?" One villager asked as he took a step back. "Where is she?" "W-Who? There's no one else around here." Another villager said as he looked around. "Where is she?" "Maybe he's talking about the monster." One of the villagers whispered to the others, but he was a bit loud. "What monster?" All the villagers became stiff and looked at the young man that stood before them. "A-A monster that had pink hair and ears-" The villagers started before they were all stabbed in the chest. "She's no monster." He mumbled as he started running to the fleeting spiritual energy of the one he was searching for. 'I'll find you Sakura, even if it's the last thing I do.' He thought as he got closer to the spiritual energy.

'The rocks, they've stopped.' Sakura thought as she slowed to a stop in the middle of a clearing. "I'm safe…" Sakura mumbled as she let herself fall to the ground, facing the sky, despite the pain in her back, legs, and arms. She heard rustling in a bush and quickly shot up to look to the source of the sound, only to see a small wolf pup. Sakura sighed and slowly lied down again while murmuring, "Thank goodness, I thought that it was more of those people."

The wolf pup looked at her puzzledly and walked over to her and sat by her side and started sniffing her. "What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on the wolf pup's head. "You know, you should be more careful, not everyone-" Sakura said before she was cut off.

_**Poof**_

'Where the heck are you?' Ulquiorra thought as he continued to run. He heard a distinctive 'poof' and headed in the direction of the sound. When he arrived at the place where he heard the sound, he found two wolves; one small, gray wolf pup and one older wolf that was pink.

The pink wolf brightened when it saw him at ran over to him and, once it was up to him, looked confused about something. Then, it did something very unexpected. "Ulquiorra, why are you so much taller than me?" It talked. It talked and it sounded like Sakura. It talked, it sounded like Sakura, and it was pink. It all clicked for Ulquiorra and he got wide eyes. He figured that, somehow, Sakura had turned into a wolf. He then touched her head.

_**Poof**_

There, sitting in front of him, was Sakura. She stood up and dusted herself off when the wolf came over and rubbed against her leg. She leaned down and rubbed his back. "Sakura, how did you do that?" Ulquiorra asked as he put on his emotionless mask when, in reality, he was banging his head against a wall in his head, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "Don't know." Sakura said as she shrugged. "Okay then." Ulquiorra said as he fell down, by Sakura's feet. 'Note to self,' Ulquiorra thought. 'Don't bag head repeatedly against walls; even fake ones.'

"Ulquiorra! Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she knelt by him; the wolf pup sniffing him. "I'm fine." Ulquiorra said, getting up, walking to a tree, and climbing it. "Um, Ulquiorra, what are you-" Sakura said before she was caught off guard when Ulquiorra jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. "We have to go." Ulquiorra said, going over to Sakura, grabbing her wrist, after she had picked up the pup with the other arm, and leading them to a different spot. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she slowed down. "Somewhere safe, but we have to move quickly." Ulquiorra stated as he picked Sakura up, bridal style, and started running.

'They're getting closer.' Ulquiorra thought as he grit his teeth. 'I wonder where we're-' Sakura thought before Ulquiorra stopped running. "Ulquiorra Cifer, by order of Head Captain Yamamoto, you are to be captured and taken to Soul Society for further punishment." "Soul Society?" Sakura asked; wide eyed.

XwX

Sorry, Evee9109, for taking so long! I owe you my respects for letting me write this and I hope you liked it! Same with everyone else!


End file.
